youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Bittersweettragedy/I Wrote A Book
Chapter 1 Reading Book in hand, guitar on shoulder, it's really hard to maneuver across the hallway. Books, backpacks, banana peels, anything, will try to stop you. "Why you wearing something that looks like something that I just got out of my Grandma's closet?" Star asks sharply, making me turn on my heel to glare at her. "I'm sorry I don't speak idiot." My favorite line ever. Best part is, it bothers Star. She rolls her eyes, and resumes putting coat after coat of her bubblegum pink lipstick. What's wrong with Carmex? Truth is, it is probably from her Grandma's closet. My nineteen-thirties replica dress, worn with my favorite pair of Converse, and my orange glasses, is what makes me so alien to her. I'm early as always, to my first period. The teacher greets me with a smile, and in return, I give her the stack of assignments we had to turn in. I slide into my chair, undo the latches to my case, and strum the guitar lightly. The thin line I cross to reach relaxation. One by one, students walk in. Kenzie, Kat, and Cece come in bursting with giggles, and giant hugs to share. Star comes in last as usual, saying she had to "get ready" or "use the restroom", maybe next time the answer will be aliens. "Tell me what is a caste system, and how strictly they use it in India. Don't forget to use evidence and details!" "What's a caste?" Star asks, and I feel like shoving my head hard into my history book. Maybe then I'll become history. Random. Get back to work. "Anyone got answers already?" She asks. I raise my hand. She shakes her head. Not today. So, I take out a sheet of paper and write. About spring and then about rain, and then about deep feelings I feel right now. Someone else finally raises their hand. "A caste system is a class system. It is used very strictly there." "Evidence?" He shrugs. She calls on someone else. Nope. Then Star. She reads out of the book. Mispronouncing caste a million times. Chapter 2 Bored and Bleak When I get home, I pretty much am done with the day. "How are you?" Mom asks, peeking her head from her bedroom. "Fine." I mumble and continue on. I sit down in my room, colorful and lively against my bleak mood. I turn my MP3 on shuffle, because I don't know what to listen to. I lay on my crocheted bedspread and look at the sparkly stars on the ceiling that I had since I was two. I can't seem to get rid of it. I turn to my side, where retro diamonds and band posters invade my wall. Beep. Beep. My orange phone screams. "This is Elsie," I basically moan. "It's Cece." I turn it on speaker just so I could hear her loud and clear. "Hey!" I smile. "I was wondering, if you wanted to see the Hobbit tonight? I mean, if you have the time, and I hope I wasn't bothering you." "It's fine, let me see." I put the phone down and sprint to my mom's bedroom. "Is it OK, if I go see the Hobbit tonight?" I ask. "Sure, just come back with some popcorn, deal?" We both laugh. I go back into my bedroom and resume the conversation. "Yeah, it's totally fine." "Yay!" I smile and then hang up. Bored. One word that makes you feel awful. I doodle, I go on my laptop to browse Esty, clack on my typewriter, take pictures of my pictures, and then play with my cat. But no, that's not entertaining when your this bored. I try playing my guitar and make the ugliest sound ever. And still bored. I do my homework, which isn't really work, just write a story. And you wouldn't believe how nice it was to hear that knock on the door. Chapter 3 Stop and Listen "Hey," Star welcomes me. "Uh, yeah, hi," I look down at my converse and adjust my glasses. "Are those real?" She asks. "No." "Oh." She leaves with her high heels slapping the floor. Huh? "Oh, I love secrets," Kenzie squeals. "I like him." She gasps for air and then just erupts. "Really? Does he like you back?" "I don't know..." I look at the floor. I place my glasses on the table and one of his friends walks by and grabs them. He places them on him and leaves. Seriously, I couldn't believe it. "Oh I love your glasses!" Star says. "Thanks," I blush. "Your welcome." Who are you and what have you done to Star? Category:Blog posts